Deuteronomy’s Daughter
by Melody-Jean
Summary: Old Deuteronomy’s daughter comes into the junkyard and declares that she is to be the next Jellicle leader! But what lies in store for this queen? And what is up with Munkustrap? Munk/OC It's finished being updated! WARNING: sucky ending
1. Chapter 1

"_A new lot of kits, which meant a new lot of worries and problems. And a new lot of queens to drool over Tugger and join his fan-club_", Munkustrap thought to himself, smiling wryly. He watched the kits playing in the clearing from his vantage point on top of the highest pile of rubbish in the junkyard. Two in particular he would keep a close eye on, as they were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's kits, and would no doubt follow in their parents' troublesome ways. Whenever either of the kits got in trouble it was always someone other than Mungo or Teazer who scolded them, as the two always ended up praising them for the misdeeds or not scolding enough. However if they caught Teazer in one of her moods, then the kits ran for cover and waited until she had cooled down.

He groaned as he spotted Rum Tum Tugger, or Tugger for short, come strolling in followed by the usual group of queen admirers, Bombalurina sticking to his side like glue as always. Even though he and Tugger had become friends, he really did think that Tugger set a bad example to the younger toms. Most of the older toms had grown out of that faze, like Pouncival for example, he had found his mate at the previous Jellicle ball and had settled down to a proper way of life. He frowned scanning for Demeter, she was never seen far from her sister, Bombi's side but she was no where to be seen again. He called to Alonzo who was flirting with Cassandra close by, and asked if he would take over for a few minutes. Alonzo, of course, agreed readily as it was seen as a great honour to be asked to watch over the other cats, even for a short time.

Munk leapt down from his perch and walked over to where Bombi was. "Bombi, where is Demeter? I haven't seen her for a few days. Is anything wrong with her?" he questioned in a worried tone of voice. It wasn't like Demeter to not come to the junkyard for such a long time, if she was ever away for a few days – never more than two – then she would visit as soon as possible. However he had definitely not seen her for nearly a week, which was very unlike Demeter.

"Oh don't worry Munkustrap! She has gone on holiday with our humans. Our female is rather ill, and the male has taken her away to see their offspring. They're also going to collect another cat I think. The female insisted that Demeter went with them, but not me as I usually fight with their daughter's queen Phoebe, as her mates roaming eyes are never looking away from me! She will be back with us by tomorrow evening, I believe" she said, all the while watching Tugger flirt with the new queen on the block. She was very possessive of Tugger, thinking of him as her own. She was loath to share him with his fan-club but he was very flirtatious and needed to be the centre of attention so had to put up with it. He could normally charm the whiskers off any queen, but he was being unsuccessful with this particular queen who was new to the area. She laughed in his face and went to the nearest other cat which was the ever proper Jennyanydots to ask some questions.

Both Munk and Bombi studied the new queen. She was a very pretty cat with the same raw sex appeal that Bombalurina and Demeter possessed, but she seemed unaware of it or she did not use it to her advantage. She was smoky grey with a white underbelly, throat and chin; black paws, tail-tip and ears; and a white stripe down to a pretty pink nose. But her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her as they were ice blue with flecks of aqua marine. She also had a turquoise collar on with a heart-shaped name tag, which meant that she had an owner somewhere. Bombi noticed that Tugger was staring at her with desire in his eyes. Jenny had finished talking to the queen and was now leading her to where the physic Twins – Tantomile and Coricopat – could be found. Munk frowned, said a somewhat distracted goodbye to Bombi and then followed the two queens and a much slower speed.

When he caught up with them, the new queen was having her mind read by the Twins. They had to make sure that a cat was who he or she said they were, and that they posed no threat to the group. They also made sure that cats were worthy of their positions, as they had screened him before he had become the group's Protector. So he knew how much it could hurt, and that it damn-near killed you if they forced their way into your mind without your permission. But this queen didn't even bat an eyelid, she grimaced as they finished but that was the only sign that they had read her mind. He watched fascinated as they bowed to her, before saying something to Jenny and then leading her off to where he normally could be found.

* * *

"Alonzo? Where is Munkustrap? We have something important to tell him," both the Twins said in unison.

"I don't know! He went off to talk to Bombi, but then he vanished. Can I take a message? I could tell him that you were after him, if you want?" he said in an interested voice. He and Cassandra had been keeping watch over the junkyard, in between bouts of flirting, but that didn't matter.

The new queen spoke then, in a very melodious voice, "Do you think we could wait here for him? I'm sure that he won't be very long, and what I have to say is rather urgent." She looked from one cat to the other, so that she had looked at each of the four cats who were standing before her.

"You don't have to wait at all. If Alonzo is willing, I could talk to you in private, as long as he stands guard for a little while longer." He said coming up behind them, the other cats jumped except her. She just turned around and gave him a very warm smile, before casting a hopeful and pleading look over at Alonzo. Alonzo didn't need asking twice! He nodded his head, saying that it would be his honour to watch over the junkyard while they went off to have their chat.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were in a secluded part of the junkyard that no-one else but Munkustrap and Demeter knew about. He had taken them there as he had sensed that whatever she was about to tell him was very important – and would either bring the group great happiness or great sadness. She got herself comfy on an old armchair cushion that he used as his bed, before studying him for a long while with her head cocked to one side in a very quizzical manner. She smiled at him, closed her eyes and muttered something to herself. He was very confused at this point, but waited patiently for her to start talking. Just as he was about to ask her to begin, she said, "Well I think that I had better introduce myself before I tell you why I have come here. My pet name is Melody, and my Jellicle name is Phoenix. But please call me Mel." She smiled at his shocked face.

She was _The Phoenix_! He could not believe is eyes! Phoenix was one of the other cats who took over the role of Jellicle leader and had come back as both toms and queens. The Phoenix was a very rare cat to be reborn, as just like the mythical bird known as the phoenix, there had to be a disaster so that she could rise from the ashes. He frowned as this thought hit him, as he had felt a terrible sense of foreboding several times over the last month but had shrugged it off as him being fanciful. The Twins and Quaxo – otherwise known as Mr Mistoffelees the conjuring cat – had also started to sense the same feeling just a few days ago. Everyone had been edgy ever since. He started to ask her to begin her talk but she cut him off at the knees,

"I have come here on a matter of grave importance. You may not know but I am also the closest daughter to my father, Old Deuteronomy, and as so I have been given the task to inform all the cat groups in the area that my father is in ill health and that I fear that he may not live for much longer. Sorry!" She broke off as her voice suddenly broke and her eyes filled with tears. Moved by her tears he went over to comfort her, but she moved evading him. She took a few minutes to compose herself before continuing, "I have left this particular group till last as it is his wish to visit here before... He wants to visit here, as this group is a particular favourite of his and he knows many of the cats intimately. So I have come here to look for a spot where he can rest without disturbance, but with room to enable cats to visit him when he has the strength. I can only be here for a few days before going back to help him arrive here safely and one piece." She broke off to gulp, and cough with tears streaming down her face saying, "and then before he goes I will be made into the new Jellicle Leader in front of you all, and my future mate will be named by my father after he has consulted my dear mother! I am sorry, but I think I would like to be left alone for a while!"

He watched in shock as she ran off into the junkyard to have a cry. He would never have realised that she was Old Deuteronomy's daughter, but his coat did have a stripe the exact same colour as her fur and he held the same inner warmth that she had possessed. He felt sorry for her, as she had no say over who was to be her future mate. That her whole future would be decided for her on the very day that her father would die! He remembered his own father's passing and how stressful it had been on him and on his dear mother and sisters, so he could imagine the kind of stress that she was under now and imagine the stress that the not-to-distant future held. He jumped as Demeter asked, "Whatever have you done to her Munku? And why are you out here alone with her?" Unknown to him Mitsy, Talia, Mojo and Tozar – Mungo and Teazer's kits – had followed him and Mel had lead Demeter to him.

They ran off as he scowled at them. Probably to cause more mischief, he thought. He turned and nuzzled Demeter in welcome. They had been mates for nearly two years, but he was troubled to think that she no longer held his heart as she once had. But she was preoccupied also, something seemed to be on her mind. He told her, while looking at the place he had last seen Mel, "I haven't done anything to her Dem! She is Old Deuteronomy's daughter, and he is ill and close to death. That's why she was crying. And she was here to tell me the reason for her coming here which is she has only come here to prepare for his visit and death here. We will have the honour of hosting the ritual of her becoming the new Jellicle leader, and hearing the choice he makes of her future mate and advisor. Now you must tell me what you are doing back so soon, and all about the holiday you had."

They snuggled up together in the hollow set of drawers, which had become his home, while she told him all about her holiday and the reason for her early return. But no sooner had she finished he left her to sleep in peace while he went to relieve Alonzo and take up the role of the Protector once more. It would also give him time to think about things and how he could tell Demeter about his loss of affection for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you all right, my dear?" asked a concerned male voice from behind her. She turned around to find a ginger tom cat, with green eyes and wearing a black and white jacket. She guessed that this was Skimbleshanks, the railway cat, as her father had often told her tales that involved this tom and said that he was a particular favourite in the group. He wore a kind smile and had his queen Jennyanydots behind him. She wiped the tear trails off of her face, and smiled at the older couple. They were considered to be the mother and father of the group, along with Jellylorum as the friendly aunt, and Munkustrap as the older brother who would protect you against all odds.

"Yes thank you! I needed a good cry, so that I would not make a fool of myself later on. I am perfectly all right. I just need somewhere to spend the night is all as I have a very early morning tomorrow and a busy few days," she whispered in a still shaky voice.

Jenny who was now standing with her arm over Mel's shoulder, gave them a comforting squeeze before saying, "Well m'dear, I think you should come with me and Skimble for the night. My human won't mind if another queen comes into the house for a day. At least then, you can have a good days sleep and a full meal to recover from your journey. Now follow us!" After that Mel followed Jenny and Skimble back to Jenny's house, where they all had a good meal of chicken leftovers, and slept Jenny and Skimble curled up together on her human's bed while Mel slept in the cat bed in the same room.

* * *

The next moonrise Munk called a meeting to introduce everyone to Mel. They, as he had been, were awed by the fact that _the Phoenix_ had visited them. But they were also saddened and honoured that Old Deuteronomy had decided to spend his final days here. They realised that all the smaller groups in the area would also converge here to listen to his verdict on who would be chosen as her future mate. He could choose any tom from any of the groups, even one who already had a mate which was a rare event. It was considered to be the greatest honour of all, even higher than the honour of being the group Protector, to be chosen as the mate and adviser of the future Jellicle leader. She could decline the need for a mate and be like any tom leader – who rule by their own thoughts and conscience.

A scream went through the junkyard in the aftermidnight. Munk who had left guard duty late into the day the previous night, had been napping in his usual spot and was awake at once, running to find the source of the scream. Jemima lay on the ground with a large wound on her forearm, and crying in the arms of Tugger who had found her being attacked by one of Macavity's henchcats and had leaped to her defence receiving several scratches himself. Munk along with the rest of the cats had come running, Jelly took charge of seeing to their wounds while the toms all waited. While he waited to hear what had happened he went to have a word with Pouncival and Alonzo, who had been standing guard in shifts while he was napping. They were both very shame faced – Pounce, more so than Alonzo, as he had actually been his shift on duty while Alonzo had flirting with mate Cassandra once more.

Munk was invited into the queens' only area of the junkyard; so that Jemima could tell him what happened¸ while still being in her comfy bed and being kept watch over by Jelly. His blood ran cold at what she had to tell him, and he had such a look on in his face that not even Demeter dared to go up to him, so in the end it was Alonzo who asked what had happened.

"Melody has been kidnapped by Macavity! And is likely to kill her, if Old Deuteronomy doesn't make him leader of the Jellicle cats or her mate." There was a shocked gasp given by all the cats, some because of the news and some because of large procession of cats. Munk whirled round and was ready to begin the attack when he spotted Old Deuteronomy in the heart of the group of cats. He also recognised his fellow Protector toms, as they met up whenever a new Protector cat was chosen, which meant that the other small groups in the area were in the procession along with Old Deuteronomy's family. He saw four queens right behind Old Deuteronomy, who looked very much like Mel and were all constantly looking over to an older solid grey queen who must be their mother, and two toms that were carrying Old Deuteronomy who looked very much like him. This must be Mel's family!

All chaos broke loose as everyone tried to settle the new cats and Demeter lead the way to her and Munk's special spot were Old Deuteronomy and his family could be left in peace and have visitors when Old Deuteronomy was strong enough. It was so that only until everyone was settled that the junkyard group had a meeting to discuss what they would do about Mel. It was useful to have all the extra toms, as they could help with the search party. They had not yet told everyone about Mel's kidnapping, as they wanted to plan things and how they would tell Old Deuteronomy and his family.

"Why didn't you tell us about Mel when we first arrived? We would have understood you know. But we want to help, so can we join in the meeting? Oh and my name is Lynx and his is Kurt." asked Lynx. They had been sitting in the shadows listening in on the conversation, waiting for the right time to announce their presence. They were striped like Old Deuteronomy, but had their mother's grey base coat instead of his brown. They also had their mother's slate blue/grey eyes, which was all more of a mystery where Mel's eye colour came from as Old Deuteronomy's were such a dark brown that they looked black. They were very muscular and strong toms, and very handsome.

"I am terrible sorry! I would have guarded her with my life, if I had known Macavity was after her. We had no idea," Munk said apologetically. He was ashamed at the fact that he had been napping when she had been taken. He also should have known that Macavity would have tried to pull something like this off.

The two laughed aloud, causing everyone to frown. Kurt said in a voice dripping with amusement, "Oh! That is the funniest thing I've heard in ages! Are we talking about the same Mel? She's never let anyone look after her, just ask Mum or Dad, even as a kit she used to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. I swear Mum had a heart attack a day when it came to worrying over Mel. She's been looking after herself for ages, I bet any amount of fish she gave as good as she got. She was a great scrapper and often beat us mainly because of her brain power, physic abilities and speed. Brain over brawn, and all that! And by the end of the week, Macavity will be begging us to take her back – as she'll have probably chewed his ear off with her moaning."

Kurt finished and Lynx carried on, with almost the same breathe, "Don't worry; if she doesn't get back within three nights then we'll go after her. In the mean time, have a good time and socialize. Oh and Tugger, I wouldn't bother flirting with our sisters as they'll be immune to you and you may have to share your fan-club as a cat called Casanova, as he will be stealing them off you in droves. See you later guys!" And with that the pair sauntered off in the direction that they had appeared.

However, the junkyard cats were uneasy about the fact Lynx and Kurt could be so easy going over their own sister's kidnapping. They were also unconvinced, but as they knew their sister better than anyone, so the junkyard cats would just have to believe them and wait. So all of the cats went off to join in with the general festivities, but Munkustrap stayed behind to do some soul searching. The lustre seemed to have gone out of his and Demeter's relationship, he still loved her, but not in the way a mate should be loved. She seemed to have noticed it also, but he had not yet plucked up the courage to tell her. His guilt was eating away at his gut, and he needed some time away from the junkyard to think things through and with all the Protectors and the other toms he could leave and still have a clear conscience. But he went over to tell his friend, Hercules who was the protector of large group of cats who lived within a large estate but gathered in a park area. He said it would be fine and not to worry about it.

* * *

Jenny and Skimble watched Munk as he wondered off into the night. They had seen his struggle with his thoughts and emotions, but unknown to him Demeter was also having the same inner struggle. She had confided in Jenny that she had met someone while she had been on holiday with her humans and that she had also felt that her and Munk's relationship had started to pale. But they were waiting to see if they stayed together, or went their separate ways. It would interesting to see what they did, but Skimble had seen this very thing with Munk's father and the queen he had been mates with before he had found Munk's mother. That relationship had also dwindled, just like Munk and Demeter's but each cat had found happiness with another.

* * *

**I know what everyone is thinking: what the hell is moonrise and aftermidnight??**

**Well I'll tell you. Moonrise is the cat's night-time equivalent of morning and Aftermidnight is their afternoon!! See it really is simply if you thing about it. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review me! Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

The next moonrise Munk called a meeting to introduce everyone to Mel. They, as he had been, were awed by the fact that _the Phoenix_ had visited them. But they were also saddened and honoured that Old Deuteronomy had decided to spend his final days here. They realised that all the smaller groups in the area would also converge here to listen to his verdict on who would be chosen as her future mate. He could choose any tom from any of the groups, even one who already had a mate which was a rare event. It was considered to be the greatest honour of all, even higher than the honour of being the group Protector, to be chosen as the mate and adviser of the future Jellicle leader. She could decline the need for a mate and be like any tom leader – who rule by their own thoughts and conscience.

A scream went through the junkyard in the aftermidnight. Munk who had left guard duty late into the day the previous night, had been napping in his usual spot and was awake at once, running to find the source of the scream. Jemima lay on the ground with a large wound on her forearm, and crying in the arms of Tugger who had found her being attacked by one of Macavity's henchcats and had leaped to her defence receiving several scratches himself. Munk along with the rest of the cats had come running, Jelly took charge of seeing to their wounds while the toms all waited. While he waited to hear what had happened he went to have a word with Pouncival and Alonzo, who had been standing guard in shifts while he was napping. They were both very shame faced – Pounce, more so than Alonzo, as he had actually been his shift on duty while Alonzo had flirting with mate Cassandra once more.

Munk was invited into the queens' only area of the junkyard; so that Jemima could tell him what happened¸ while still being in her comfy bed and being kept watch over by Jelly. His blood ran cold at what she had to tell him, and he had such a look on in his face that not even Demeter dared to go up to him, so in the end it was Alonzo who asked what had happened.

"Melody has been kidnapped by Macavity! And is likely to kill her, if Old Deuteronomy doesn't make him leader of the Jellicle cats or her mate." There was a shocked gasp given by all the cats, some because of the news and some because of large procession of cats. Munk whirled round and was ready to begin the attack when he spotted Old Deuteronomy in the heart of the group of cats. He also recognised his fellow Protector toms, as they met up whenever a new Protector cat was chosen, which meant that the other small groups in the area were in the procession along with Old Deuteronomy's family. He saw four queens right behind Old Deuteronomy, who looked very much like Mel and were all constantly looking over to an older solid grey queen who must be their mother, and two toms that were carrying Old Deuteronomy who looked very much like him. This must be Mel's family!

All chaos broke loose as everyone tried to settle the new cats and Demeter lead the way to her and Munk's special spot were Old Deuteronomy and his family could be left in peace and have visitors when Old Deuteronomy was strong enough. It was so that only until everyone was settled that the junkyard group had a meeting to discuss what they would do about Mel. It was useful to have all the extra toms, as they could help with the search party. They had not yet told everyone about Mel's kidnapping, as they wanted to plan things and how they would tell Old Deuteronomy and his family.

"Why didn't you tell us about Mel when we first arrived? We would have understood you know. But we want to help, so can we join in the meeting? Oh and my name is Lynx and his is Kurt." asked Lynx. They had been sitting in the shadows listening in on the conversation, waiting for the right time to announce their presence. They were striped like Old Deuteronomy, but had their mother's grey base coat instead of his brown. They also had their mother's slate blue/grey eyes, which was all more of a mystery where Mel's eye colour came from as Old Deuteronomy's were such a dark brown that they looked black. They were very muscular and strong toms, and very handsome.

"I am terrible sorry! I would have guarded her with my life, if I had known Macavity was after her. We had no idea," Munk said apologetically. He was ashamed at the fact that he had been napping when she had been taken. He also should have known that Macavity would have tried to pull something like this off.

The two laughed aloud, causing everyone to frown. Kurt said in a voice dripping with amusement, "Oh! That is the funniest thing I've heard in ages! Are we talking about the same Mel? She's never let anyone look after her, just ask Mum or Dad, even as a kit she used to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. I swear Mum had a heart attack a day when it came to worrying over Mel. She's been looking after herself for ages, I bet any amount of fish she gave as good as she got. She was a great scrapper and often beat us mainly because of her brain power, physic abilities and speed. Brain over brawn, and all that! And by the end of the week, Macavity will be begging us to take her back – as she'll have probably chewed his ear off with her moaning."

Kurt finished and Lynx carried on, with almost the same breathe, "Don't worry; if she doesn't get back within three nights then we'll go after her. In the mean time, have a good time and socialize. Oh and Tugger, I wouldn't bother flirting with our sisters as they'll be immune to you and you may have to share your fan-club as a cat called Casanova, as he will be stealing them off you in droves. See you later guys!" And with that the pair sauntered off in the direction that they had appeared.

However, the junkyard cats were uneasy about the fact Lynx and Kurt could be so easy going over their own sister's kidnapping. They were also unconvinced, but as they knew their sister better than anyone, so the junkyard cats would just have to believe them and wait. So all of the cats went off to join in with the general festivities, but Munkustrap stayed behind to do some soul searching. The lustre seemed to have gone out of his and Demeter's relationship, he still loved her, but not in the way a mate should be loved. She seemed to have noticed it also, but he had not yet plucked up the courage to tell her. His guilt was eating away at his gut, and he needed some time away from the junkyard to think things through and with all the Protectors and the other toms he could leave and still have a clear conscience. But he went over to tell his friend, Hercules who was the protector of large group of cats who lived within a large estate but gathered in a park area. He said it would be fine and not to worry about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenny and Skimble watched Munk as he wondered off into the night. They had seen his struggle with his thoughts and emotions, but unknown to him Demeter was also having the same inner struggle. She had confided in Jenny that she had met someone while she had been on holiday with her humans and that she had also felt that her and Munk's relationship had started to pale. But they were waiting to see if they stayed together, or went their separate ways. It would interesting to see what they did, but Skimble had seen this very thing with Munk's father and the queen he had been mates with before he had found Munk's mother. That relationship had also dwindled, just like Munk and Demeter's but each cat had found happiness with another.

* * *

"Will you let me go? Because I can promise I'll be out of here by the end of the night! One way, or another! No-one keeps me when I don't want to be kept. Do you here me Macavity? I won't shut up you know! I'll just keep going on and on and on... until you're sick of the sound of my voice and you wished you'd never kidnapped me!" She was getting now where! This was what – the third or fourth – time that she had been kidnapped. Each time she had wheedled her way out of it and ran home to her family. But Macavity was different – he was almost pure evil. She had never known a cat like him. She had of course heard of him, but she always figured that the tales were exaggerated but now she wasn't so sure.

One of his henchcats, called Skits – due to his twitching like movements that looked like those of a mental patient – came with a bowl full of kibble and a bowl of water. It was obvious from that they expected to have the '_pleasure of her company_' for a while longer. She'd see about that! She waited until Skits had gone, then started to poke around trying to find a way to escape. Then another henchcat came in, and something looked familiar about him and then she realised that he was one of the toms who had kidnapped her the last time – his name was Damien and this means all her plans were scuppered. He called for Macavity and then ten minutes later she had her back legs tied together and her front right paw tied to a stump in the corner of the room.

* * *

Munk and the other Protectors had gotten together to come up a plan, as they were not happy about sitting around waiting the two nights to see if Mel would show up. Their plan was to have one of the protectors, unknown to Macavity, join his group as one of the henchcats so that he could rescue Mel. However, half way through this meeting they realised that a cat was coming into the junkyard rather noisily. They all whirled around and stared at the figure that was staggering into their clearing. It was Mel, and she was a complete mess! She had a black eye, several deep wounds, scrape marks on her front right and both back legs, a scraped up mouth and a very large grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes of pure satisfaction.

She grinned at their shocked faces, and the fact that they had been going to try rescuing her, even though Lynx and Kurt would have told them not to both for a few days. She wouldn't have needed rescuing, as she had gotten out of stickier situations than that. She had even fought with Macavity and won, which she was sure would be a rare occurrence. She doubted very much that a tom would win very often and probably an even less chance for a queen. But she was smart, speedy, agile and light on her feet, and used her physic abilities to predict her opponents next move; plus she had had to be growing up with two very large and rowdy older brothers who liked to tussle with her and their younger sisters; along with having an Aunt who could fight with the best of 'em who had taught Mel all of her tricks.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and wore a sappy grin on her face remembering her days as a kitten. But Munk and the other toms thought she was about to faint, so the next thing she knew Munk and another slightly larger male stood either side of her taking her weight. She opened her eyes to look at them, smiling kindly but flinched as Munk cupped her face with his paw and came into contact with a particularly nasty looking wound that looked like a bite mark! "Who did you have a fight with Mel? And how on earth did you escape?" he fired the questions off one after the other.

She smiled and said in such a quiet voice that he had to strain closer to hear her, "The answers to your questions are Macavity and I won, plus I'll tell you later how I escaped because I think that I am about to faint!" And sure enough she fainted dead away. He went frantic! He rushed her over to where Old Deuteronomy and her family were and waited for her to be cleaned up. All the cats wanted to know how she had escaped and who she had lost the fight against, and they were as shocked as he had been when he told them that she had fought against Macavity and won, not lost.

* * *

**In response to Effanineffable's reiew: i know that Mel's very Mary Sue-ish but i wrote this when i was about 12! and i really can't be bothered to change it!! so sorry but i'll leave her be and carry on with other stories that i'm brewing and finishing!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Owww! I ache all over! What in the name of The Everlasting Cat, did I do to myself this time?" she asked to no-one in particular. She ached from the tips of her ears to the tip of her tail, and nowhere had been left out. She remember then as it all rushed back to her; her kidnapping, her escape, briefly talking to Munk and a strange sense of floating then being stung – weird! She moved and wished she hadn't. Her face was swollen from where Macavity had bitten her in a cheap and dirty move – she just hoped that she didn't caught some deadly disease from him! There had been scratches all over her, and a couple of large wounds on her back legs were she had cut them open on some broken glass, plus bruises galore and scrapes marks on the legs she had tied up and her mouth – as she had had to chew her way through the ropes so that she could escape.

"Mel love, are you ok?" asked her Dad, but it was in a weak sad voice. Her eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet, which turned out to be the wrong move, as her knees buckled and she fell back onto her stomach. "Mel, Mel! Mel, are you all right? Munkustrap, come here quickly!" he yelled in agitation after seeing her fall. About a minute later, she was gently being helped back on to her feet by Munk. She gave him a warm smile, but it soon turned into a grimace as he came in contact with a few bruises and a nasty scratch.

"Really Dad, Munk! I'm fine, my knees buckled that's all. I'll be fine in a few nights, honest I will. I just need a few nights to heal and recover – you know I was always a fast healer. Has Dad ever told you this isn't the first time I've been kidnapped? I'm always getting myself into different scrapes. Just last year, I cracked three ribs and my humans feared the worst. I think that I have injured every part of my body at one time or another. I must admit that I do get a certain thrill from doing this type of thing. But I think I need to sit down for a little while. Thanks. And how are you feeling Dad?" she asked after Munk had carefully sat her down.

"Not too bad; could be better!" said in a slightly weaker voice. Munk looked from father to daughter, and thought about how they had been doing since Mel had reappeared. Mel had been unconscious for two nights, and she was right as she had already started to heal because some of the smaller scratches had healed completely, her mouth and wrists no longer had their scrape marks and her other wounds only needed a night or two to be completely healed. But as she had become stronger Old Deuteronomy had become weaker. Kurt, Lynx, Noelle, Olivia and Penny (Mel's brothers and sisters) had helped out getting ready for the coronation that would be held in two nights time.

Mel looked at her Dad and realised that he probably wouldn't make it to the end of the week and she wanted to talk to him about who he would choose as her future mate; but something told her not to, and to wait as he would do the right thing for her. She realised that he didn't really have a lot of time left and it should be spent having fun, so with a determined light in her eyes she got up and moved out of the little private area into a very noisy clearing. She looked around and studied the area.

All of the kittens from the different groups were playing in the large central clearing, with the older cats looking on. There was a lot of flirting going on between mates, and of course Casanova and Tugger were flirting with their combined fan-clubs of queens. The older couples and cats all sat in a clearing next to the central clearing; talking about their various offspring's successes, sharing tales from their youth, discussing different healing techniques they used, and not to forget the ever important gossiping. She knew that Munk would be on her tail, so when she asked him to ask for quiet so she could speak he did so.

"My fellow Jellicles, I know that someone is going to be pronounced Jellicle leader in a few nights time, but there has never been anything for the leader who is stepping down. The moon is high tomorrow night and I think we should hold a bit of a party or ball, as my father is looking a little sad and listless and watching us all dance and sing would cheer him up! What do you all think?" Munk stood staring at Mel's back. The cats were also shocked at her thinking, like she said nothing like this had ever been done or thought about, as no-one had ever thought about the leader stepping down but they could see it becoming a tradition after this.

And so everyone started getting ready for the ball to be held in honour of Old Deuteronomy. Mel started to help but Jenny, Jelly and Skimble all came over to tell her off. So Munk lead Mel off to have a talk to her but was side-tracked when Demeter came over to ask if they could have a private chat, pointedly looking over at Mel. He told her that he couldn't as he had to look after Mel, which was when Mel turned round scowling and saying, "I'm not a kitten anymore Munk! I'm big enough and saft enough to look after myself. I did when it came to Macavity, didn't I? So go along and talk to Demeter, as I am sure I can occupy myself for a while." And with a kindly smile, she limped off into the bowels of the junkyard.

Munk cast a worried glance after her, and then swung round to look guiltily at Demeter. He hadn't really realised that he had fallen out of love with Demeter, but he still wasn't sure what to say to her in order to break off their relationship. He opened his mouth ready to tell her, but shut it again as she started to speak. "Munkustrap, I have something to tell you. I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore! My humans went up to their daughter's house, then onto a friend's to pick up a tom. He's been living with us and I've fallen in love with him. I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen, it just sort of did! So we can't carry on with our relationship, because me and Saveriollo are mates now," she told him in a strong voice, but then asked in a more unsure tone, "Are you ok with that?"

Munk ran over and gave her a peck on the cheek, saying in a happy voice "Oh, I'm fine with that Dem! Really I am. I haven't loved you as a mate should be for a little while. I've been trying to think of a way to tell you that wouldn't hurt you. I thought you seemed different and rather uneasy after you came back off holiday, but I thought I was putting my emotions onto you. All I can say really is that I'm relieved that you've found someone to love you that can love you as well. I'm sorry Dem, but I'm glad you're happy and I hope I'll be happy with someone soon. Really Dem, no bad feelings! I just hope we can still be friends, can we?"

"Oh yes Munk! Of course, we can still be friends and I must admit that I was worried about that too. Ok then! Thanks for letting me tell you, and I'll see you later. You can run and find Mel now, make sure she's ok. See you later Munk!" she exclaimed happily, cast him a happy grin then went off to help with sorting out the ball for the following night. Munk frowned as he watched her go off, that grin had had a hidden meaning in it somewhere as if she was saying '_I know something you don't know!_' But what could that be? But she was right, he best go and find Mel to see if she was alright.

When he found finally, she was sitting talking to Quaxo and the Twins. He thought it odd that she was also a physic, and as if sensing him she turned round and smiled. She said something to the three before they left and she limped over to where he was standing. "Hey! Everything ok with you and Demeter?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Yes everything's fine now. But can I ask a question?" he asked.

"Sure fire away!"

"Why are you becoming Jellicle leader, and not one of your brothers? Or any of your half-brothers and half-sisters? I know you're the Phoenix, but still I can't help thinking why you over all others," he asked with a frown.

"That's rather easy Munk. My father doesn't trust any of my half-brothers and half-sisters or my own brothers and sisters better than he trusts me. He has told me that since I was a kit he trusted me to do the right thing and what is right; and that he knew I would be the right Jellicle leader. My brothers and sisters would carry on with our traditions to the very end, and Dad didn't want that. He wants someone consider the traditions, but also take into account the cat themselves.

"For example, I know of a cat that killed her group's protector and her sentence was death; however he had gone mad and was trying to kill her, so she killed him to protect herself and the cats in her group. Therefore, the whole thing cancelled out and she was allowed to carry on living within the group. My father wasn't sure whether he should order her to be killed or to believe what she said and let her live. So I told him to get the physic cat of the group to read her mind and see if it was true. And that's the type of leader he wants, one who can take everything into account and not let anything to cloud their judgement.

"My brothers, and possibly my sisters too, would have thought she was lying and condemned her to death immediately without looking at all the options first. So he wants a leader who will uphold the old traditions but also bring in new traditions and ways. And I'm not the only one who can become the next Jellicle leader, as Lynx's Jellicle name is Pharaoh, one of my half-brothers is called Phlaxotorio and his sister Philippina. So Dad has a choice, but he would always choose me as he has had me by his side teaching me how to rule, along with Lynx. Now I can see the sun coming up, and I really aught to be going back to Dad, Mum and the rabble. Good morning Munk!" With having delivered that speech, she kissed him on the cheek and went off back to her family.


	6. Chapter 6

The ball in honour of Old Deuteronomy was a proper success everyone enjoyed themselves and Mel sung a particular favourite with the cats and another song which was hauntingly beautiful and quietened the cats down so that the ball came to a calm end, but Old Deuteronomy made a funny noise that no-one but Mel's mother, Marina, heard. But Mel and the other physic cats sensed it, causing them to suddenly stop what they were doing and Mel made her way slowly over to her father and then asked for everyone to stop and listen.

"I am sorry to say that my coronation will have to be now, as Old Deuteronomy is dying. So myself and the other Jellicle leader candidates will now start our dance to try and impress him and to show that we are capable of becoming leader," Mel said in a sad said, yet proud voice. Munk wanted to go over and make sure that she was all right, but he could not as she had already started the dance with her brother, a half-brother and a half-sister. It was an entrancing dance, as everyone couldn't tear their eyes away from the dancers. The boys were good dancers and so was Mel's tabby sister, but Mel pulled off moves that had everyone gasping and cheering. Munk and a few others were concerned as they knew that she was still healing. She feel awkwardly at one point, but she recovered by making the most of it.

But then something strange happened she whirled around and started what looked like a challenge to a cat that was just out of sight, but then Demeter yelled 'Macavity' and he appeared in front of Mel ready to fight once more. Munk and the other Protectors along with her brothers got up ready to protect her, but she launched herself at him before anyone could move. They traded blows and everyone watched in shocked awe at her movements and speed, for every blow Macavity landed she gave him three. She looked superb and very agile, but then Macavity lunged and knocked her off her feet and a major tussle started on the floor. They kept fighting and fighting, until they both stopped moving; Macavity lying on top of Mel.

* * *

Munk had moved then, and was standing in a circle with Mel's brother and the other males in the group. Macavity moved and got up with Mel following and holding him up, she got up and he fell back down. They all frowned and Lynx leant over Macavity, and pronounced while looking at Mel with awe and a little hero-worship "He's dead!"

Mel looked over at him and said with a grin and a tone dripping with sarcasm and amusement, "And so am I!" With that she collapsed on her back, and smiled and started to giggle saying "Macavity isn't there!" then closed her eyes. Munk and her brother rushed over to see if she was all right and still alive. She was, and Munk was shocked to see that she only had a few scratches as if Macavity hadn't just fought her. It was unbelievable the 'Napoleon of crime' had just been killed and by a queen too!

"Is she all right? Is she still alive?" asked her mother, Marina, and Old Deuteronomy at the same time. Munk and Lynx said that she was ok, just exhausted and needed to lye down for a while. They got her up between them and moved her to one side as she had done enough to impress and show how capable she would be as Jellicle Leader, so the other three continued to dance, even thought they knew it would be Mel who would take the position. After they had finished dancing, they decided to sing to fill in the time until Mel woke back up.

* * *

"Mmm! Get off!" Mel murmured sleepily. She ached and was tired; and someone was trying to wake her. She didn't want to wake up, she wanted to sleep. She turned over and snuggled closer into the warm fuzzy mass that she was lying against. Then she felt it move, her eyes shot open and she moved away from the fuzzy moving mass. Her vision was still slightly blurry, and even after blinking it didn't go away. It was only when Munk said, 'I can't leave you to sleep Mel. You've got to be coroneted now into the Jellicle leader,' that she realised who it was. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision, but only managed to fall over.

"You're not all right are you? What's wrong?" asked Munk worriedly. He had seen the shocked look on her face when she had woken up, but he had just thought it was because of her waking up next to him. Now he could see the confused look on her face, and had know that she hadn't realised that it was him before he had first spoken. And she wasn't looking him in the eye like she normally did, but in the general area of his face. He saw the tears well in her eyes, and nuzzled against her. He told her, "Come on Mel. Tell me what's wrong. I'll try to help if I can." She sniffled and nuzzled him back before saying,

"My vision is all blurry. I can't see anything properly. I think that either Macavity hit me in the eyes or I've got grit in them. But either way I can't see properly! So what can I do? What can you do? Unless you've got a bucket of water and a wipe, or some cat to lick my eyes until I can see again what can you do?"

"Here let me. I'll lick you eyelids for a few minutes and see what happens." He lifted her face in his paws, and leaned close to her face until she tensed up. "I won't hurt you, I promise," he soothed and began to lick at her eyelids. As soon as he did so he could taste salt from her tears, some dirt and what must be the taste of Mel. After a few minutes, he lifted his face and told her to open her eyes. She did so, but it hadn't worked as it was still slightly blurry but not as bad. So they repeated the process and it worked this time as her sight was crystal clear once more.

He didn't expect her to throw herself at him in thanks. She nearly strangled him with her hug, and kissed him for a bit longer than was necessary. She then heard her father calling her and the other Jellicle Leader candidates, so she stopped the kiss and nuzzled his nose before running off to join her siblings. She as expected was chosen to be the new Jellicle Leader, but it was what came next that everyone wanted to hear. She went up to sit next to her mother and Old Deuteronomy who were on the old tyre, she was looking from one parent to the other and then she went to help Old Deuteronomy to stand while he said,

"Now that my daughter is your new Jellicle Leader, I only have one more duty and that is to choose her future mate. I have discussed this with Marina, Melody's mother, and I think that I know the choice I will make for her." Mel was looking and was surprised as he came over and hugged her. It wasn't normal for a father choosing one of his children to give them a hug in the middle of a ceremony. But she should have realised that he did it for a reason, as he whispered in her ear, "Well my darling daughter, I want you to choose your own mate, and I think I know who you will choose. And I am sure whoever you chose will be the right choice for you and he will be a great mate and advisor. I love you, my Mel."

With that he realised her and pronounced to the group "I have decided to let Mel choose her own mate and advisor." He gasped and fell in front of her. All the queens screamed and the toms yowled in anguish, as he suddenly died there and then. Everyone was in a deep state of shock, no-one more so than Mel as her father had collapsed in her arms. Munk rushed over to her, and looked worriedly at her. Her eyes were bleak, as if she didn't see him and that was what scared him most. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking through him. And he didn't like it; he wanted her to recognise him even in a major shock like this. That was when he realised that he had fallen in love with her and that he wanted her to feel the same.

He took Old Deuteronomy from her death grip and along with the other toms – not any of his sons – moved him away to the little secluded area that had become theirs. Munk sat next to Mel as her supporter, as all the other daughters had mates already who were supporting them. But she didn't want him near her at the minute, she moved over to her mother and was there for her. Lynx moved over to her and said in an undertone, "Munk, go now and leave her for a while. She needs a little time, but then she'll come running. I promise you she'll come, but she's needs to play leader and sort everything out with herself and us. Then she'll need some TLC and come to you. And to be perfectly honest, we need her." And with that he walked over to where Mel, her Mum and his pregnant mate Snowy were, glancing back to where Munk had been stood.


	7. Chapter 7

Three nights later, Munk sat on his normal guarding post watching over a quieter junkyard. All the other groups had gone back to their normal patches; the kits missed their playmates but enjoyed being with one another again. Mitsy, Talia, Mojo and Tozar had had a ball, and Munk had no doubt that they had taught some tricks to the other kits, and Mungo and Teazer would have parents coming to complain about it.

He was still waiting for Lynx's prediction to come true, but most of Old Deuteronomy's family had left in was only Marina and Mel's brother Lynx. Mel had been talking to her mother a lot over the last few days. They had buried Old Deuteronomy and everyone had mourned. He could see Mel from where he was now; she was talking to her mother, Lynx, the Twins along with Jenny and Skimble. He sighed and nearly jumped out of his skin when two young voices asked in unison, "What you doin'?"

He turned round and saw Tozar, Talia, Mojo and Mitsy, grinning up at him with grins that made them look very much like their parents. I should have guessed, he thought. He told them off, telling them to go and play with the other kits; then turned around to look again at the group but this time Mel, Lynx and their mother was no where to be seen. He frowned when the Twins came up to him to say that they were leaving. He asked them to keep guard over the junkyard, and ran straight to the area that had become Mel's. He skidded to a halt just in time to see Mel follow her mother out of the area. "Please don't go!" he shouted after her.

Mel turned round frowning, "I wasn't leaving, Munk! I was just saying goodbye to Mum and Lynx. Snowy is expecting her kits in a few weeks and Mum and Lynx want to be back home when she has them. I was planning to stay here for a while and do some thinking before I went back home. Don't worry Munk! If I was leaving I'd tell you. You would be the first person I would tell, so you have nothing to worry about. Mum, look after Snow do you hear! Lynx look after her, keep a hold of her hand all the way through, and come and tell me as soon as my nieces and nephews arrive! And Snowy, don't do anything I wouldn't do and remember to breathe!" With that she gave each a loving hug and kiss before watching them walk – and waddle in Snowy's case – out of the junkyard and back home.

"You ok?" asked Munk standing by her side. She turned nodded and started nuzzling him. He smiled, as Lynx had been right! "It'll be quiet without Lynx about. I really like your family they're nice – unusual and slightly eccentric, but nice! Hey what have I said to make you cry?" They were still in the sheltered area that had once been Munk and Dem's private area, but it had become Old Deuteronomy and Mel's family area, so Munk knew that no-one would come across them. So he snuggled her against him and let her have a good cry, as she hadn't done so since the first day she had arrived. So she was her crying for the death of her father and her mourning for him.

He just held her while she cried out her sorrow, grief and bitterness, until she had shed all the tears she could. She sniffed noisily a couple of times, before just snuggling into his arms and fell asleep. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well since Macavity had kidnapped her. Lynx had woken up by the cries she had made in her sleep, as she had been having nightmares about Macavity chasing her in her sleep. And she was probably exhausted, as she had organised Old Deuteronomy's funeral almost single-handedly only asking for help when there was no other option. Plus she had to agony of having caught her father immediately after he died.

He looked down at her before scooping her up in his arms and walked into the chest of drawers that she had used to sleep in. He settled her down in the mass of different cloths that covered the torn bean bag, and moved to leave but she murmured a protest and was reaching out for him in her sleep. He smiled and lay down nearby, but she wasn't having any of that as only five minutes after he had settled down and closed his eyes he opened them to find that she was only an arms length away. What he wanted to do was reach out and hold her against him but he wasn't sure what her reaction would be once she woke up again.

* * *

She was having the nightmare that she had been having for the last few days; Macavity kidnapped her, she escaped then he came after her again, attacking and killing her. She always woke up just as he was about to land the killing blow, as she did now. She sat upright, and looked around her. She could have sworn that she hadn't fallen to sleep here, then blushed under her fur as she realised that she had fallen to sleep in Munk's arms. She frowned wondering where he would have gone, but the sun was high in the sky and she was still tired so she began to settle where she had been but stopped in mid-action as she spotted him curled up nearby. She tilted her head to one side examining him; his face was soft and relaxed in sleep, with a small smile playing at his lips. She shrugged and once again began to settle herself down beside him, however she lay but a touch away with her paw lying over his where it was nestled away from his face.

And that's how he found her when he woke up the next moonrise, sleeping like an angel. He reached out the paw that wasn't under hers to touch her but hesitated when she stirred. She snuffled but remained asleep. He ran his paw down the side of her face, and smiled as her face moved to nuzzle at his finger. He froze seconds later, as she woke up, breathed in deeply and opened her eyes. She frowned, looked at the paw that was still on her face and asked, "Munk, what are you doing?"

He jumped to his feet and started saying in a hurried rush, "I...I didn't mean to! I didn't mean anything by it I swear! Can you forgive me? I swear I won't do it again." He was confused when she smiled, giving him a coy look before asking,

"What exactly did you do Munk? Stroking a paw down my face; not exactly a crime, you know. And I know that you didn't mean anything by it, and that you didn't plan on doing anything. But what if I said that I didn't mind and that I wouldn't mind if you did do it again?" She broke off at that point to give him a very provocative grin.

That alone had made his temperature go up a couple of notches, so it hit melting point when she sashayed over and began rubbing her face against his neck while purring softly. With that simple move, he knew she wanted him – but he needed more than that he needed her to love him as he already loved her. So he rubbed his face and neck against hers plucking up the courage before asking in a voice that was muffled by her face, "Does that mean what I hope it means?"

"What do you think it means Munk? Because if you think that it means that I love you, then you're right! Because I do love you Munk. Oh that feels so good to actually say out loud! I love you, I love you, I love you!" And with that being said, she sighed contentedly and snuggled up to him once more.

He smiled and whispered to her, "I love you too, Mel. I love you with my heart, soul and body. And I'll love you till the day I die!" After that they became mates, and after they surfaced from the pleasure they had found with one another they snuggled closer and fell into a contented sleep. Munk woke first and loved at her adorable face while she slept, she looked no older than a kitten! This had thoughts of a completely different nature shooting through his mind. He suddenly thought of what his and Mel's kits would look like; the boys would look like him while the girls looked like Mel. He still wore the sappy grin when Mel woke up, but she didn't see that as she had spotted the nine small faces that were peering at them. When they realised that she had spotted them, they went scampering off; probably to tell the nearest adult what they had seen.

"Munk we've got trouble coming. The kits have spotted us in here and have just run off. So we had better go out and face the music." She said almost sadly, but it was actually more disappointment that their secret hadn't lasted longer. But no-one was upset, as she had thought they would be – instead they were overjoyed that she had chosen their groups Protector as her mate and to live with them.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

After that everything went just fine within the junkyard. Lynx came back to visit and tell Mel that Snowy had had five kittens, three toms and two queens, and that mother and kittens were doing fine. He wasn't the least surprised when she and Munk told him that they were mates, but he was shocked to know that Mel was expecting a litter of her own. Munk was, of course, overjoyed by the fact that Mel was having his kits, but he was worried about her safety when it came to the birth. So he spoiled her, and made sure that she didn't lift a finger during the last stages of her pregnancy, as she wouldn't let him beforehand and enjoyed it when he did.

And in the middle of a thunderstorm one night, with Munk and her mother holding her paws, Mel delivered nine beautiful kittens. Munk was glad it was over but worried about Mel, as she had almost immediately after the birth fallen into a deep sleep. Marina, Mel's mother who had come to live with her daughter and mate when Lynx had told them the good news, assured him that there was nothing to worry about as she had done the same thing after giving birth to Mel and her litter-mates. She looked over the kittens and told him that he had four sons and five daughters, and that four were reborn cats.

He looked at his kittens, trying to see the reborn individuals. He looked at his sons first, as all of the toms were stripy; two were a miniature of Munk himself, while the other two had all coloured stripes – one with a brown coloured base coat and the other had a grey coloured base coat. But his daughters were all completely different! Two looked like a smaller version of Mel, just like he'd wanted; one was grey with his black tabby stripes but in a different pattern, and Mel's pink nose; one was pure black with a grey sheen; and the final one was a white kitten with a black eye-patch, black ears, and a black saddle over her back. He wanted to know what the kittens eye colour would be. Would they be ice blue like Mel's, or aqua marine like the tiny flecks in her eyes, or green like his, or slate grey like Marina's, or would they be black like Old Deuteronomy's eyes, or hazel like his own father? But of course it was far too early to tell, as they wouldn't open their eyes for another couple of weeks.

He looked closer at each kitten, realising which were the four reborn kittens, and who they were. The eldest kitten, a tom, was Deuteronomy himself – only fitting, as he had died in his daughter's arms. Another of the toms was Asparagus, formerly the old theatre cat who had died in the winter from pneumonia. Then there was no mistaking the middle daughter, one of the two that looked like Mel, as Grizabella as she was already standing out from the crowd. But he didn't recognise the other reborn cat, one of his daughters – the white one. He frowned over to where Marina sat looking at that particular kitten, with sadness in her eyes.

He went to ask her who it was; but Mel, who had woken up, said in a quiet voice so that only he heard, "That kitten is Griddlebone! And she was Mum's sister. She died earlier in the year – well I say died! She was actually murdered by none other than Macavity himself. That's why Mum was so terrified when I fought him each time, as she already knew what he was capable of and how dangerously wicked he could be in fights. And that's why I was so good at fighting, as Auntie Griddle taught me." She sighed looking sadly up at him, while saying, "And I have one more secret to tell you, and I'm not sure what you will say or do after I tell you. But here goes! Mum and Griddlebone had a brother called... called... Macavity. And Aunt Griddebone's mate was Growltiger! This means that I killed my uncle when I killed Macavity; and Mungojerrie is my cousin."

Munk stared speechlessly at his mate. He could not believe what she had just said. The whole group knew that Mungo was Griddlebone and Growltiger's son, as he had told them when he and Teazer first joined the group. But the fact that his darling angel Mel was also connected to the three most wanted Jellicle cats of all time was very hard to take in. He realised that a cat couldn't choose his or her family; as he should know. His father was a mate and kit beater, and a catnip addict as well. He noticed that she looked at him with a certain amount of fear and foreboding of what his reaction would be, and with tears in her lovely ice blue eyes.

He rushed over to her, taking her gently in his arms as he didn't want to hurt her and said in a gruff voice, "I don't care, my Mel! I love you, and if that means that I'm in love with Macavity and Growltiger's niece then I'll deal with it. I don't care who you are or aren't related to, as long as I love you and you love me! Plus we've got nine adorable kits to love too, and we can teach them how to behave properly too." He kissed her gently on the mouth before nuzzling her.

Marina went off to tell the group, who had been waiting nervously ever since Mel had gone into labour, the good news. They were all overjoyed at the happy news, and pleased that they would have nine new members of the group – three being reborn members, but they weren't so sure about having a reborn exiled member. After having told the group, Marina went back to the secluded area that was now Mel and Munk's home, so that she could hear if Mel, Munk or one of the kits needed her. She settled down to sleep, as she had worried all the way though Mel's labour about whether or not she and kittens would survive.

Munk and Mel settled down next to one another, Munk was wrapped around Mel's back while the kits fed themselves. They whispered about what they would name the kits, and whether or not they should give them Jellicle names as well. They decided that they wouldn't give the kits Jellicle names, as they could think one up for themselves. But the names of the kits were important, so they would spend the day thinking about it and decide in the moonrise. They slept fitful during the night, as one kitten or another wanted some attention because of feeling cold, so in the end Mel and Munk slept with the kits in between them.

They woke and talked about the names they had come up with during the day. Both Munk and Mel had thought up of names for their kits. They finally decided on to choose some of the names that Munk had come with and some that Mel had! Munk had come up with Sophie and Smokey for the daughters that looked like Mel, Sophie for Grizabella's reincarnate; Leo for Deuteronomy's reincarnate as his scruff and the hair around his head was longer than the rest of his fur making him look like a little lion; Lanni for the kit who had inherited his tabby stripes; and Oscar for Asparagus's reincarnate. Mel had thought up of Cleo for the pure black queen; Diana for the white queen who was Growltiger's reincarnate; and Terrie and Thomaz for the two toms who looked like Munk.

* * *

And so over the next few months both Mel and Munk watched over their kits as they grew older, got into trouble like any other kit, and have their first crushes! The boys were really obvious in their crush on Bombi, as well as Demeter's kit queens Andromeda and Venus. However the girls were slightly different. Sophie and Cleo were obvious in their adoration of Tugger, Smokey fell for Alonzo, Diana fell for Tumblebrutus, and Lanni fell for Demeter's only son Eerogorn. Mel and Munk had three more litters, but never as large or special as their first litter. In the end they had eighteen kits, ten queens and eight toms.

They lived to a grand old age, with Munk helping Mel making her decisions as Jellicle Leader. However she decided that instead of being like her father, passing on the role only when she died, as that had been traumatic for her and her mother. So on her 15th birthday, she handed the title of Jellicle leader to the eldest daughter in their youngest litter, called Fern but her Jellicle name was Jacqueline. The night before she was honoured with a ball to show how she had been appreciated as Jellicle Leader. On that day, Munk mused that he was just like his father before him, as he had had one relationship, before finding his soul mate. He and Mel loved each other till the day they died together during a thunderstorm just after her 18th birthday and he was 20.

* * *

**And in the immortal works of Elma Fudd: "Th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks!" ****Sorry for the sucky ending, but oh well. **

**Ok that's my second story finished!! now if all i have to do is get round to finishing my others!**

**See you folks later! luv Melody-Jean xxx**


End file.
